


GAME GRUMPS BIRD AU

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bird Wings, Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, Gen, Hybrids, Original Universe, just an idea, not really a fic, sorry whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bored and can’t think of anything interesting for my other work so HERES A BIRD AU AHH! So this one’s not a fanfic but I’ll make one sooner or later (:This is purely an idea so do whatever with it if you so wish.
Kudos: 3





	GAME GRUMPS BIRD AU

They have the wings, tails, talons/claws, and hell, even calls of their respective birds.

**—————————**

**Arin** \- Bald Eagle/Flamingo

Big and respected/ PINK and tall

  
**Dan** \- Frillback Pidgin/Blue-and-Gold Macaw/Lyrebird

Curly feathers/Blue and makes sounds also pretty/Can mimic almost any sound.

  
**Ross** \- Cockatoo/Goose

Sadistic/Annoying bastard and honks

  
**Suzy** \- Raven

Yeah

  
**Brian** \- Snowy Owl(?)

Idk just pretty please give me something better 

  
**Barry** \- Golden Eagle

Uh??

  
**—**  
**Sexbang** \- PEACOCK

HELL YEAH SEXY, LOUD, BLUE, SEX-DRIVEN, AND GORGEOUS AS FUCK!!! SPREAD THOSE TAIL FEATHERS BBY!!!

  
**Ninja Brian** \- Raven(?)/Great Horned Owl

A group of ravens is called a murder/Silent, deadly, angry eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you disagree with something or if you want me to add something or whatever cause I like and need feedback thank you :)


End file.
